fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Change, Pretty Cure! Lights On!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Four Clovers Pretty Cure!. To activate their transformation, the girls need their Koarinku. "Pretty Cure Lights On!" is the title of the transformation track in original soundtracks. The hybrid version can be found in the album ''Pretty Cure All Stars: Min'na ga Suki! Kokoro no Sekai wo Mamoru!'' Original Soundtrack. List of Sequences and First Appearance Nakaha Misora to Cure Rasp — Episode 01 Minami Kazumi to Cure Star — Episode 02 Cure Rasp & Cure Star — Episode 03 Nishida Reina to Cure Dew — Episode 03 Cure Rasp & Cure Star & Cure Dew — Episode 04 Kitakaze Carina to Cure Grape — Episode 04 Cure Rasp & Cure Star & Cure Dew & Cure Grape — Episode 05 Sequence Misora to Cure Rasp To activate the transformation, she needs to holder her Koarinku close to her heart and shout the phrase. Then the device starts to glow brightly in a pink light and Misora disappears in a white light. She then opens her eyes and her body is seen covered in the same bright light. First, her hair grows longer, then her head is shown and the crown along with the feather chain appears. Then she puts up her arms and her arm protectors appear. While having her arms up, the scene shows her body where the light goes away and her Cure outfit appears the same with the boots. Finally, the whole light is gone and her Koarinku appears at her hip. After she lands, she introduces herself. Kazumi to Cure Star To activate the transformation, Kazumi needs to hold her Koarinku close to her heart until it starts glowing and she shouts her phrase. Then Kazumi appears in a yellow light. She opens her eyes and then her hair is colored and gets styled. Then the hair band with the jewels appear. She spins and as her arms are shown, her arm protectors appear. Then it zooms down to her body and as the light disappears, her outfit can be see for the first time. Then her boots appear and finally her Koarinku. Finally, Cure Star flies down and says her speech. Reina to Cure Dew To activate the transformation, Reina needs to hold her Koarinku close to her heart until it starts glowing and she shouts her phrase. Then, Reina appears in silver light and slowly her clother appear. First, her hair grows longer and gets styled. Then, the basic dress appears while she still has her eyes closed. Then she changes the pose and opens her eyes. After that, her gloves appear as well as her boots. Then, her Koarinku is shown to appear and as it zooms to her head, it can be seen how the wings and jewel appear around the bun. Finally, Cure Dew lands and says her speech. Carina to Cure Grape To activate the transformation, Carina needs to hold her Koarinku close to her heart until it starts glowing and she shouts her phrase. Then, Carina appears in a bright violet light. She opens her eyes, which have changed color. Then she strikes a confident pose, showing her arm protectors to appear, her boots, and finally her dress. Then, her hair grows and gets styled with the ribbon and jewel. Finally, the Koarinku appears and Cure Grape lands, saying her speech. Incantation Japanese All: チェンジ、プリキュア！ライトオン！ Cure Rasp: ももいろ翼は思い出のしるし！飛びたてフレッシュ、キュアラズ！ Cure Star: きみどり翼は夢のしるし！翔るたてフレッシュ、キュアスター！ Cure Dew: くろい翼は温みのしるし！輝たてフレッシュ、キュアデュー！ Cure Grape: むらさき翼は勇気のしるし！上たてフレッシュ、キュアグレープ！ Cure Rasp: 未来の光。。。 Cure Star, Cure Dew, Cure Grape: 今日の奇跡とともに！ All together: ４つのクローバーズプリキュア！ Romanization All: Chenji, purikyua! Rait ōn! Cure Rasp: Momoiro tsubasa wa omoide no shirushi! Tobitate furesshu, Kyua Razu! Cure Star: Kimidori tsubasawa yume no shirushi! Kakerutate furesshu, Kyua Sutā! Cure Dew: Kuroi tsubasa wa nukumi no shirushi! Teru-tate furesshu, Kyua De~yū! Cure Grape: Murasaki tsubasa wa yūki no shirushi! Uetate furesshu, kyua Gurēpu! Cure Rasp: Mirai no hikari... Cure Star, Cure Dew, Cure Grape: Kyō no kiseki to tomoni! All together: Yotsu no Kurōbāzu Purikyua! Translation All: Change, Pretty Cure! Lights On! Cure Rasp: The pink wing is the symbol of memories! Freshly-flown, Cure Rasp! Cure Star: The yellow-green wing is the symbol of dreams! Freshly-soared, Cure Star! Cure Dew: The black wing is the symbol of warmth! Freshly-shone, Cure Dew! Cure Grape: The purple wing is the symbol of courage! Freshly-risen, Cure Grape! Cure Rasp: The light of the future... All together: ...together with today's miracle! All together: Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Trivia Gallery Category:Transformations Category:FairyTranformations Category:Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina